gunfaceofffandomcom-20200215-history
How To Make A Faceoff
Faceoffs (or Face Offs) are a definition of a battle. Here, it is obviously a main part of the wiki. Currently, face offs can't be added as there are not enough editors on this wiki. Fairplay DO NOT say a faceoff is unfair based on "how it should have worked in real life". Here, we say how fair it is by looking how the gun works. For example : *The DMR from Halo 4 was more of an advanced rifle than the KR600 from Modern Combat 3. However, they both functions the same and surprisingly deals identical damage against enemies in their own perspective games. Voting Faceoffs must be voted to determine which gun will emerge victorious. Voting can be done by polls. Here is an example of a poll One Two Three But it is recommended to vote by using the comment section (see below). Voting can also be done on the comments. The comment vote must cover why the voter votes the gun. DO NOT vote with these kind of words: *Cause it is awesome *Cause it is great *Cause it has whatever *Cause I don't know * Cause it is used by this person * etc. Vote with an educated manner. Explain why you voted for the gun by comparing how they work against enemies in their own games. Format Face Offs format don't actually matters. The user can make the format of their own face off. However, the format must include : *Statistics of the gun (Wiki Statistics) *Information of both guns *Comparison of both guns on how do they work against enemies *The picture of both guns NOTE: Face offs can only be done by users. Unregistered users (AKA anons) aren't permitted to make face offs. Also, if a gun has more than one variant, such as Mega Destroyer (Pixel Gun 3D) that is used in a face off, just pick one of the variants. Duration Of The Face Off Face Offs can only be voted for a maximum duration of two weeks before closed. To close it, write down "voting is closed, any votes after the face off has finished is not accepted". Also, delete the poll after the face off is done to avoid any further post-face-off votes. But remember to write down the poll results. Making The Face Off The face off must be written to show the results. Face offs are battles. So, the battle could be in a gun range where both guns shoots some targets in the amount the author wants or in some kind of battlefield where two gunman faces off each other with the face off guns until somebody died. However, if the author doesn't have time to write the battle, the author can write down "No face off is written because (add reason why)". But, the faceoff still can be written after the faceoff is done. Linking The Face Off To The Gun Page In the gun page, there is a section that every guns should have named "Face Off History". There, link the faceoff to the gun page, and after linking the Faceoff to the gun page, beside the link add which gun is the winner. Example: "WINNER: GUN 1". And don't forget to also link the victorious gun.